


Grocery Shopping

by 9800fm



Series: sunshine family [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, They're a Family, a family shopping day, and chanjeong is toddlers!!, chanjeong are twins, hyunjin is their mommy, just lots of fluffs, sunshine family, the dad... you'll find out later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9800fm/pseuds/9800fm
Summary: In which Hyunjin found their fridge empty, and decided to take the twins out for a grocery shopping.[mom!Hyunjin feat. toddlers!ChanJeong]
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: sunshine family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845739
Kudos: 120





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> uhm.. hi! i'm back with another series of skz family. some warnings that you need to keep an eye out in this story:  
> 1\. aged-down characters; chan and jeongin are 4 years old here.  
> 2\. calling a man "mommy"; chan and jeongin calling hyunjin as mommy here.
> 
> if you don't like the two above, it'd be best if you don't read this story. but either way, if you're okay with it, i welcome you to read this story! 
> 
> also, english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. happy reading! ♡

Hyunjin wake up at seven thirty in the morning, he was late by few minutes from the time he usually get up. He stood up, stretching his exhausted limbs and emitted the remaining tiredness into more yawns. 

Once he gathered himself, he slip into a warmer and comfortable clothes and walked out of his room. 

The long-haired man went to the room beside his, pushing open the door as quietly as possible. He pokes his head inside, as if testing the waters, before his body fully went in. 

A fond smile rose across his sculpted face upon seeing the view before him. His legs lead him to get closer to the bed, where his kids sleeping peacefully. 

Hyunjin sat on the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving the twins as he stretched his hand to caress Jeongin's hair. His long fingers diligently fix the sleeping kid's fringe that sprawled all over directions. 

He bent down to leave a soft peck on Jeongin's forehead, before he did the same to Chan who's sleeping soundly beside his twin. 

Chan stirred up in his sleep and let out a small whine, refuse to open his eyes. "Hngg, mommy.." 

Hyunjin slip his hair behind his ear, then brush his thumb over baby Chan's cheek to shush him down. "Good morning, angel."

The whiny baby seems to calmed down by now, slowly drift into the second round of sleep with the help of Hyunjin's soothing gestures. 

"You can sleep more," the blonde whispers softly as he retreats his hand from Chan. 

He tucked his hands inside the pocket of his cardigan, hugging himself to warm up his body from the chilly morning air. Hyunjin stood up and spare his kids one last look before he stepped out of the room. 

—

The blonde went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Uhm, well... he was about to cook, but the fridge is appear to be empty. Only mac n cheese leftovers, a jug of fresh milk and two apples. He was relieved, at least there's still edible food left for them to eat. He noted that he should do grocery shopping today. 

He took everything left out of the fridge and place them on the kitchen bar. He tied his hair into a lazy half-bun and rolled his sleeves up to the knees to make sure the food won't mess with his favourite cardigan.

Hyunjin puts the mac n cheese leftovers into the microwave, waiting for the food to heat up. He take his long limbs to the sink to wash his hands briefly. 

Once the microwave dinged, he took out the bowl carefully and start his own eating show. He scoop a small bit of the meal and blows on it, making sure his papila didn't get to feel the shock. He chews on it slowly, mind wandering to listed down the things he should buy at the grocery. 

It was already a habit for him to eat breakfast ahead of his kids like this. When he was new to parenting, he ate breakfast together with the twins and well... it didn't go as planned. Because every time he was about to feed himself, one of the twins would randomly cry or making a fuss with the others. Which result of him not eating at all. Hyunjin chuckles at the vivid memory, _it's been four years_ , he thought.

He continues to feed himself with the mac until he was full. Then he put the spoon inside the now-empty bowl. It was a good meal. 

The adult fishes out his smartphone from his sweatpants' pocket, checking whether he get new messages or not. After replying to his friends' chats, he went to the memo apps to type down everything he will buy at the grocery later. 

He get up from the seat to put his dirty dish into the sink. He planned to clean it later after his kids finished their own breakfast.

Hyunjin decided to just make cereals for his babies since there's nothing left to eat. He takes out two clean bowls and start pouring the cereal into the bowl, followed by the fresh milk. 

He left the bowls in the counter as he flashes to his children' room to escort both of them for the breakfast. 

The blonde opens the door to their room and found them already awake. Chan is the first one to notice him, "Mommy!" the sleepy baby spread his little arms as if asking for a hug. Beside him, Jeongin is rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes with his tiny hands. 

"Woah, my babies are already awake? Good boys." the oldest in the room walks towards them. He gives both of them the morning hugs and kiss on their cheeks. 

"Alright. Shall we go to the kitchen for breakfast?" sleepy cheers was their response. He cackles as the twins are struggling to crawl down the bed. In the end, he helps them get down and let his sunshines run with their tiny legs towards the kitchen. He tailed behind them and remind the kids to watch their steps.

He sees the twins ran around the living room while laughing. One of them has surely tripped by his own but none of them seem to mind, instead, they go back to their running agenda again. 

"Channie, Innie, breakfast is here, not there~" upon hearing his voice, the giggly twin marched towards him and purposefully bumps onto his legs, hugging it afterwards. 

Hyunjin can't help but coos at them. He lift Jeongin first to place him in the highchair and did the same for Chan. 

He grabs the newly washed bibs and put it on them neatly. Hyunjin takes the cereal-filled bowls and place it in front of them each. The twins let out a series of "woooo", as if it's their first time seeing a cereal. 

He giggles softly at the sight, "Now eat, okay? Mommy will cut the apples first." 

The kids nodded obediently, mouths too full with the cereals to even answer to their mommy verbally. 

Hyunjin turns on his heel and scoot closer to the sink to wash the apples thoroughly. He cut them evenly into small slices and slip a big bite into his own mouth. He chews on the juicy fruits as he works in peeling the skin off the fruit, fully aware that Jeongin favour skinless apple more. 

He divide the even amount of apples into small plates and serve each to the twin. He looks at them fondly, scrutinize every small actions his kids did and smiled at every bit of it.

"Mommy, Channie and Innie wants to listen to music! Pleaseee?" the oldest of the twin's voice shook him off from the little daydream he had. 

_Oh, right._ Hyunjin is enjoying too much while zoning out that he forgot to put the twin's favourite tunes in the breakfast. It was another habit of theirs, the twins loves to sing and they must listen to at least one song in the morning.

Hyunjin mumbles an apology to his children as his slender fingers tumbles on the screen to look for the kid's playlist which consist of their favourite kids song. 

Loud cheers of protest are enough for Hyunjin to finally put the twins' favourite, Three Bears Song. The kids exclaimed incoherent noises as the familiar tune starts playing, their fists are punching the air excitedly. As well as their tiny legs, they're basically bouncing on their seats.

Hyunjin put his phone on the kitchen counter, dancing to the song to build up their excitement more. He would make small moves and the kids would sing along to the lyrics with him. 

"Eusseuk eusseuk, jalhanda~!" Hyunjin runs over to the twins and press more kisses to their messy-with-food cheeks as the song comes to an end. 

They munch on their foods excitedly as another song played from Hyunjin's device. Fortunately, today's breakfast went well without the kids spilling their own foods again just like past mornings. Mayhaps it's a good sign to start the day. 

"Come here, mommy!" Jeongin's high-pitched voice called him over, his tiny hand hold a small piece of apple. He hummed softly and kneels in front of their chair, "yes baby?"

"Mommy, mam mam (eat this)!! Mheheh." the giggly Jeongin feed Hyunjin the piece of apple that he's been holding, doe eyes looking at the man expectantly, waiting for his mommy's compliment.

Hyunjin chews on the apple while trying to suppress his own laughter at how adorable his sunshine is. He pats Jeongin on the head gently and uttered some compliments of how good the boy is which the latter responded by giggling and bouncing on his seat happily. 

Little Chan halts his movements and frown, side-eyeing happy Jeongin all the time. It's no fair, _why only Innie got mommy's attention!_ , was probably roaming around inside his head.

So Chan mustered the bestest smile he could and feed his mommy with his own apple too, mirrored what Jeongin has did. Hyunjin was in no place to deny though, so he thank his oldest child and caress his small back gently to express his gratitude, "Thank you, my little knight."

He was barely finished chewing and Jeongin already offer him another slice, followed by Chan's loud "No mommy, just eat mine!". Then the fight continue by more childish yelling and whining.

 _Oh, so his kids are fighting over his compliments._ He bites back a smile and coos at how adorable the twins are. 

Hyunjin lead their tiny, outstretched hands to their own mouth and gently make them eat the apple in their hand. Hyunjin hugged both of them inside his arms and left audible smooches all over the twins, "Channie and Innie have won mommy's heart, okay? There's no need to compete over mommy. Mommy loves you equally."

Hearty laughter were heard once again, filling their home with pleasant warmness. 

"Oh, right! Mommy was about to ask you guys something," Hyunjin loosened the hug to make him look at the twins better, "do you want to accompany mommy to the grocery store today?" 

"Of course, mommy!" the twins screamed in sync and make the three of them burst into another round of laughter. 

—

After finished with the household chores, Hyunjin bathe the twins and put them in a nice and matching clothes; simple blue striped shirt paired with denim short. They're basically mirroring each other and that's cute, the only thing differs them is the shoes they wore. Chan insist to have his favourite red shoes and Jeongin just go with his mommy's choice without much complain, a white sneaker. 

Hyunjin sprayed some cologne on the twins as the finishing touch, told them to stay in the living room while he get ready on his own. 

Twenty minutes had passed, Hyunjin come out from his room looking fresher than before. The man wear a loose butterscotch dress shirt and ivory trouser, looking so much like autumn while it's still spring. He didn't styled himself that much since he already spent much time in the shower, afraid that the twins will get bored waiting for their mommy. 

Hyunjin let his long hair go down, not bothering to tied it up like he always did at home. He slips some strands of his hair behind his ear, shifts to the sofa in the living room where he left his kids. It was quite relieving to see the twins are not fighting while he's away. 

He catched their attentions in a singsong voice, not caring about the correct lyrics, "If you're happy and you're ready, follow me!" 

As expected of kids with overflowing energy, their response was almost immediate. The twins marched towards the front door and tailed their mommy like a baby duck would, loud squeals and laughter filling his eardrums as Hyunjin slip into the pair of his favourite shoes.

Hyunjin took each of the twins's hand inside his own, Chan on his left and Jeongin on his right. They walked hand in hand like that through the hall of the apartment where they lived in, passing by few people they knew and exchange friendly greetings in polite manner. 

Soon enough they were outside of the building, Hyunjin lead them to get to where his car parked. He let go of their small hands and took out his key, unlocked the doors swiftly and lift his kids to get inside the passenger seat. He make sure that the seat belt were scraped tightly over the twins' body.

Hyunjin slid into the driver seat, clicked his own seat belt and double-checks everything before he drive off of the neighbourhood. 

The drive to the supermarket was fun and enjoyable. His kids' presence and loudness are the perfect companion for a drive in this sunny Sunday afternoon. 

After few jams and stops, they finally arrived at the supermarket. He was confused at first because there's no vacant spot for parking near the entrance then he ended up parked his vehicle far from the usual spot. 

They get off of his car, and to no one's surprise, the twins start running ahead of him. Hyunjin sighed, he barely had the energy to catch up with them. The hot weather may or may not effect his stamina. 

"Channie, Innie! Wait for mommy," he called them out loud enough. The said twins turned around and run back towards their mommy, all while giggling. Oh, how Hyunjin wants to have some of their energy. 

They walked hand in hand again for the sake of the twin's safety. It was a long walk considering how far his car located from the entrance. 

"Oh, mommy! It's Eddy!!" the youngest chirped loudly, his free hand pointing at the fox character in his favourite animation stood near the glass door. 

"He is! Want to say hello to Eddy, sweetheart?" ask Hyunjin as he pulled a trolley without much difficulty. He turned his head to look at Jeongin but the boy in question was already there with the character, jumps on his feet happily and pat Eddy's fluffy body. 

Hyunjin failed to stifle his laughter at the sight, he approached Jeongin with Chan on his side. A person behind that Eddy costume must've face a hard time keeping up with his youngest's child energy. 

"Innie, you make Eddy tired, baby." said Hyunjin, playfulness lingered in his tone, "come on, say goodbye to Eddy and let's start shopping, okay?" 

With that, Jeongin give Eddy one more hug. "Bubye, Eddy!!" 

—

He lift Jeongin up and put him on the baby seat on the trolley. It only fit for one person and Chan let his brother to have the seat, he said he enjoyed running more than to stay still. 

With Chan clutching his hand tightly on the hem of his shirt, Hyunjin pushed the trolley with both hands at a slow pace. His eyes roamed around the busy sight before him and decided to go to the meat section first. 

On the way there, energetic Channie was running ahead of him, touch everything on the shelf as he sped up. Hyunjin had to warned him though, because he don't want his son accidentally cause problem. 

He takes few packs of various meat, he had to shop by bulk so it'll be enough for the next ten days or so. Hyunjin walked to the man behind the counter, asked for beef ribs. He remembered how the twin eat ribs happily the first time they ate it, so he make sure to give them more of it. Seeing them happy over the foods he made was undeniably satisfying for his pride, if he had to be honest.

He thanked the man after he got what he's looking for then place the plastic bag inside the trolley. He proceed to go further, straight to the seafood and frozen foods section. 

Little Chan was already there, of course. Calling him to hurry up. And so he does his best to go to where Chan is standing in a faster pace. 

"Mommy! Innie wants that!" voiced Jeongin as his tiny finger pointed at the animal-shaped chicken nuggets. Hyunjin slip into his thought briefly, they had been eating fried things these past few days, so he was about to say no. Yet he sees Jeongin is in the brink of tears, because his mommy show a sign of rejecting his request, Hyunjin quickly change his mind.

"O-oh, of course baby. You can have them, okay?" he stretched his hand to take the big pack of nuggets inside the freezer, making sure to show it to Jeongin before he place it down the trolley along with the rest of the meat they bought.

The immediate change in Jeongin's expression cracked him up. His tiny "thank you mommy" and the little claps make him coos internally. He wonder what did he do in his past life to have adorable twins like them.

"Mommy!!!" Chan's voice distract him from cooing over Jeongin. He squints his eyes and spot Chan's little figure far from him, standing beside a small stand of free sample foods; his little mouth busy munching on the fresh watermelon. Probably it was the food that keep him attached to the small stand.

Hyunjin shifts to his direction, both hands placed on the trolley's handle. Chan giggles cutely upon seeing him and turn his back to talk about something with the stand keeper aunt. 

The middle-aged woman looks at him and welcome him with warm smiles, "Are you Channie's pretty mom?"

He was flustered at the sudden question, alternates between looking at little Chan and the woman. He nodded timidly with a small smile plastered across his face, "Yes.. I'm his mom."

"Chan whispered me a while ago that he comes here with his pretty mommy and his twin brother." the woman explained, "you have such an adorable and humble son. Not to mention that you got two of them." she added, playfulness heavy in her tone as she smiled at Jeongin. 

"Ah, did he tell you about that?" he elicits a chuckle in friendly manner, "thank you, maam."

The woman laughed along with him and handed him a small plate with some watermelon on it. He takes it with a polite nod and thanked her. 

Hyunjin cut the slice into smaller cube with the provided fork and feed it to Jeongin. He sees Chan asked the woman for more portion and he immediately forbid him, if he keep Chan from doing that the woman will be annoyed at them for sure for asking too much sample foods. 

The old woman seems entertained by his oldest son and willingly give more for him but Hyunjin refuse her nevertheless. Chan looks at him dejectedly and stomps his feet exaggeratedly, "Channie wants more watermelon!" 

_Gosh, out of all places why did my little angel throw tantrum here_ , he thought. In the end, he bought a whole watermelon for the twin because Chan can't stop crying. 

—

After the encounter with the woman, he headed up to the fruit and vegetables section which is few metres away from the watermelon stand. 

Chan is now in a brighter mood than before, shown by the way he's all giggly again and back to tease Jeongin who just laughs along at whatever his twin brother do. 

Hyunjin took everything he needed and place it all inside the trolley, let Jeongin play with it as he seek for more ingredients that is on his shopping list. 

He spare a look at his youngest and see Jeongin played with the carrot and use it as somehow a baseball bat. He snickered at that and played along with him, "Home ruuuun! Athlete Lee Jeongin did it!"

The three of them laughed, a little too loud for public that Hyunjin feel the stare from people around them. He was quick to notice and shush the twin to tone down their laughter which they obeyed, thankfully. 

The blonde pushes the trolley past few aisle to head to their last destination, the toiletries section. But Jeongin stopped him midway with his whines and begged him to go to the snacks section first because, "Innie wants jelly... please, please, please?"

Hyunjin was fully aware that his trolley will be full by the time they go to the snack aisle, since there are soooo many the twin's favourite there. But he still go there anyway, considering that their snacks at home was out of stock. 

The twin cheers happily as if they won a lottery. Jeongin turned around in his baby seat to look at him with his adorable sparkly eyes before the little Jeongin attacks him with audible wet kisses all over his clothes since the baby can't reach his lips, "Mheheh, thank you mommy!"

He chuckles and caress Jeongin's fluffy locks, nodded at his utterance. Hyunjin let the kids decide what to buy this time, it was fun to see their team work, honestly. The sitting Jeongin would points his tiny fingers at any snack he wants and Chan would take it for him while running here and there. 

Chan hugged the last load of snacks inside his small arms and Hyunjin gladly helped him to put it inside the trolley, "Is there something else you want to buy again, babies?"

The twin shakes their head and let out a synced "no mommy", with prolonged 'o'. 

With that, Hyunjin took them to the toiletries section few aisle away from where they are now. They didn't spent long there because Hyunjin only buy few baby soaps refill and detergents. He had a hard time to place it inside the cart though, since the trolley is full with the twin's snacks. With the help of Jeongin to organise the pile of foods, the soap and detergent finally made it inside. 

They proceed to the cashier and pay for their items. Fortunately there was no long line so they can pay immediately without further wait. Hyunjin almost forget to put Jeongin down again if the cashier person didn't remind him. Clumsy was Hyunjin middle name, indeed. 

As soon as they finished with the payment, they went straight to the parking lot. Outside, they found the Eddy character again and the twin was really happy to see him. The twin even wants him to take picture of them with Eddy. Hyunjin was flustered at their request though, so he ask for the person's permission first before capture some pictures. 

As expected, the twin refuse to go from Eddy even after the sudden photoshoot session. Hyunjin had to beg for them. With some help of Eddy's persuasion, Chan and Jeongin finally can move from their spot. He thanked the character dozen times and quickly shifts to where he parked his car before the twin changed their mind. 

After a long walk and extra efforts to push the heavy trolley, they finally arrived there. Hyunjin unlocked his car and open the luggage, put the cardboxes of their groceries and pile them neatly. They shop a lot than he expected. 

He close the back door and escort his loud children to get inside the passenger seat. Making sure there's no single thing left behinf. Hyunjin shoves his blonde locks behind, whoa, it was unexpectedly tiring. 

He slid his lean body inside the driver seat, turn around in his seat to look at the twins who's busy sharing their inside jokes. He smiled at the sight. 

Their cheery laugh is surely one of Hyunjin's favourite sounds in this world. He would never trade everything he had for it. Hyunjin interrupted the twin with a playful, "Shall we go now? Tighten your seatbelts, gentlemen!"

"Aye aye, captain!" they shouts in sync, oh _that must be twin thingz._

Hyunjin giggles at their enthusiasm, fingers busy turned the engine on. He drifts off from the building to went back to their apartment, head busy thinking of what will he make for lunch. 

However, half a day with the twins was very enjoyable (and lowkey tiring), just like any other day with them. 

Four summers has passed since they were born and Hyunjin never felt a single day where he's not grateful of the God above for sent him the little angels like Chan and Jeongin in his life. 

_Ouch_ , the thought make him feel soft all of a sudden. He smiled through the ride home, both at the thought of having the twin in his life and his children's antics in the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah, thank you for making it up until here !! tysm tysm tysm 🥺 come and take a guess of who's the father of the twins... sksksks. kudos and comments are very appreciated. 💗 i hope you have a good day ahead!


End file.
